SasoDei: Suicide
by Happii Haden
Summary: It wasn't their mistake. It was never their fault. They did nothing wrong. But yet, they were brought down to this. They didn't desrve it. If they couldn't live in this world...maybe...Just maybe...They could in another...SasoDei


Sasori ran to his room, sobbing. They had found out. They now knew. By they, he meant his parents. He had kept his secret for so long. He thought he would never make a mistake. But he did. Sasori made a small slip up, which turned into chaos. He could no longer hide it. What could he do?

It was midnight and nobody in his home was asleep. All because of one slip up! He couldn't make up a lie to cover it this time. All trust had been broken. The only person he could turn to was his true love.

He wiped his eyes. He hadn't cried this hard in a while. The last time he remembered crying was when his puppy died, when he was eight. That was seven years ago. The redhead grabbed a jacket and put it on. He couldn't handle being in the house right now.

Three miserable months passed. The family was tense and broken. Sasori hardly ever talked anymore and skipped school. His parents left him. The only person he talked to was Deidara. Which was hard to come across now days. Ever since he stopped attending school, Deidara made new friends. 'I've been in his way all the time' Sasori had told himself.

The less time they spent, the more they drifted apart. Sasori just couldn't handle it any more. Without Deidara...without his love, he had nothing. So an idea came to him one night. An idea that would make everything better. He sat on his bed staring at the pistol in his hands. Sasori placed it on his lap, reaching for his phone. He dialed a number. The answering machine picked up.

Else where, Deidara was sitting at a table with his parents. He had gotten good grades so they took him out. "excuse me, un" he said, before going to the restroom. He went to the restrooms and checked his phone. One missed call: Danna~. Deidara saw that he had left a voice message and pressed the play button. He held it to his ear.

"h-hey DeiDei, it's Sasori...I just wanted to tell you that I-I love you...I really d-do. But I c-can't take it anymore. They f-found out three months ago Dei...and n-now...I hardly ever see you...I-I don't want to feel like t-this anymore. love, your Danna" their was a bang and the sound of the phone being dropped. Everything went silent.

Deidara stared in horror. Tears rolling down his cheeks. I-It wasn't true...he screamed, causing his parents to rush in. "S-Sasori's h-house" Deidara sobbed. His parents nodded, concerned. They knew Sasori very well and was thought he was a nice guy for Deidara.

When they pulled up, the door was unlocked and no body home. Deidara rushed inside and ran up the stairs. It couldn't be true! It must be a joke! It...It wasn't. Deidara felt his heart stop. The room smelt of fresh blood. Not only could you smell it, but it was splattered all over the walls like paint. He made small stuttering sounds before he saw the lifeless body of Sasori. That's when it finally sank in. He fell to his knees, sobbing. His parents stood outside the doorway. The mother, her hand over her mouth in shock and horror. The father, in shock as well.

His parents ushered him to leave. "u-un...can I h-have a moment alone?" they nodded and went to their car. Deidara walked to Sasori's body. He flipped him over and looked at his face. It was left untouched, just his head was...he looked at the gun in his hand. Deidara took it and looked at it. "Danna..." the blonde cried. He bent down and pressed his lips briefly to the dead male's. His first kiss.

"I-I love you t-too, Sasori" he sobbed, trembingly bringing the gun up to his temple. He sobbed more, grabbing the redhead's hands and squeezing it before he pulled the trigger.

It wasn't their mistake.

It was never their fault.

They did nothing wrong.

But yet, they were brought down to this.

They didn't desrve it.

If they couldn't live in this world...

maybe...

Just maybe...

They could in another...


End file.
